


And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Finale spoilers, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Ep 7x25, Worried Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “How dense can you get, Steven?” Danny asked with a slightly hysterical laugh. Rounding on Steve, Danny pushed him back against the police car again, this time a little harder than before.





	And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> There are what I consider to be major spoilers for the season 7 finale here so be warned.
> 
> Title taken from Pompeii by Bastille.

“Its not Rachel you unbelievable moron,” Danny said as he slammed Steve back against the closet HPD cruiser.

“What?” Steve asked, still breathless from the stunts he'd pulled just minutes before.

“You said,” Danny started, sounding completely out of breath himself. “You said I was in love with Rachel and you're wrong. You are so incredibly wrong that it physically pains me to try and explain all the ways in which you are wrong.” He ranted as he paced back and forth in front of Steve.

“Okay, fine, Danny. You're not in love with Rachel but what does that have to do with anything that just happened?” Steve asked, slightly upset that of all things for his partner to focus on, he'd chosen the one that had to do with his ex-wife.

“How dense can you get, Steven?” Danny asked with a slightly hysterical laugh. Rounding on Steve, Danny pushed him back against the police car again, this time a little harder than before.

“Excuse you, Daniel, but what does any of that have to do with this?” Steve snapped, narrowing his eyes at Danny, two seconds away from stepping around him and just leaving. He could deal with Danny and his issues later.

“It has everything to do with what just happened!” Danny yelled, stepping completely into Steve's personal space. His voice dropped low when he spoke again and Steve felt a shiver run down his spine. “I just had to watch the man that I love jump onto a moving truck like it was an every day after school activity. I had to listen to you hit the top of that truck and for a split second, for just a fraction of a second, I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost you actually believing that I loved Rachel. So fuck you, Steve. Fuck you for making me live through that. And fuck you for thinking for one second that I could ever love her again, after what she did to me. Fuck you for not knowing that you, you unbelievable idiot, that you're the one I'm in love with. I am so fucking mad at you right now that I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you.” Danny hissed, so close to Steve that he could feel Danny's warm breath on his face.

Before Steve could manage a coherent thought, let alone an actual sentence, Danny was turning on his heel and marching away, leaving Steve completely speechless. Like Steve's life wasn't shit enough at the moment, now he had to deal with an unexpected confession of love from his best friend. One that, if Steve was honest with himself about, was not only reciprocated but very strongly so. With a sigh, Steve resigned himself to cornering Danny at some point very soon and telling him the truth. About everything.

&&

Danny was angry. That much was a given but Steve noted, with not so well concealed amusement, that his partner couldn't be too upset if he'd chosen to still wear the Chef's hat Steve had gotten him as a gift. Even if Danny was refusing to talk to Steve, he knew his partner still cared, even without the confession of love earlier in the day, when he'd seen Danny walk in with the hat on. Warmth had spread through Steve's chest and he'd felt his cheeks begin to flush as a surprising amount of love and affection for Danny had hit him. Of course he loved the shorter, angrier man. Even a blind man could see what Danny meant to Steve. He'd just never dreamed, actually he had dreamed about that very thing often, but he'd never dared to hope his best friend, his partner, his Danny could ever return his feelings. And maybe that made him a giant sap for continuing to hold onto that hope but it seemed his resilience had paid off. Danny loved him too. Now, if Steve could just get Danny alone for more than five seconds so they could talk, maybe he could tell Danny that he returned his feelings and also that he was a little sick with radiation poisoning, that'd be great.

When a wave of nausea unexpectedly hit Steve, the SEAL found himself rushing to the downstairs bathroom in a hurry. Not only did the radiation poisoning make him sick but so did the pills his doctors had prescribed for him. It was lose lose however Steve looked at it and in that moment, Steve really hated his life. An unexpected knock startled Steve, causing him to jump and slam his elbow into the wall he was currently leaning against.

“Let's go Steven!” Danny's voice came muffled through the door. “We're starting to form a line out here.” With a groan, Steve flushed the toilet and turned on the facet, leaning down to rinse his mouth out with water. Taking a couple of seconds to catch his breath, Steve braced himself as he opened the door to Danny. There was no way that he wouldn't know something was wrong the second he laid eyes on Steve. He hated to admit it, but he looked like shit.

The second the door closed behind Charlie, Danny turned on Steve.

“What is going on and so help me god, you do not lie to me, Steve, you do not lie.” Danny warned, eyes focused intently on the paleness of Steve's face.

How do you tell the person you love you're sick? Not just an every day kind of sick but the kind of sick that could potentially end your life? How does someone do that?

“Steve? Steve!” Danny snapped his fingers in Steve's face, snapping him from his thoughts.

“I'm sick, Danny.” Steve said plainly, trying to shrug it off before Danny could even open his mouth to ask with what. “Its a little bit of radiation poisoning is all and its making me a little sick. But I'm okay. I'm going to be fine.”

“That's. What? No. No. Absolutely not. You've been fine, Steve. You've been your normal reckless self for weeks! How can you have radiation poisoning without me knowing?” Danny demanded, once again stepping into Steve's personal space without hesitation.

“The symptoms haven't been that bad and apparently it can take up to a couple of weeks before the signs start showing that you're sick. I've been taking meds for it since the day I realized something wasn't right but they've been getting worse. Nothing I can't handle but yeah, still worse. I swear, Danny, I'm going to be okay.” Steve tried to reassure him.

“Its fucking radiation poisoning, Steven! How can you tell me that you're going to be fine with radiation poisoning?!” Danny hissed, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Steve.

“Because its true!” Steve snapped, pressing forward against Danny's chest. “I can't think any other way! I won't think any other way, you asshole. I can't, Danny, I can't.” He insisted and Danny felt all the anger in him instantly leave.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean-”

“I finally, _finally_ have something in my life worth living for and you want me to what? Dwell on the fact that I might not have a life for much longer? You want me to sit around and let it kill me? I refuse to let this kill me, Danny. I have lived through too much, I have seen too much and done even more and I will not let something as insignificant as this bullshit take me out of this world!” Steve ranted, his chest heaving as he finished and Danny surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve and holding his partner like their lives depended on it.

“Its okay, Steve. Its going to be okay. I'm here and whatever comes with this, I'm here and I'm with you and you are not going through this alone. I won't let you.” Danny insisted and Steve went almost boneless in Danny's arms as he wrapped his own arms around his partner, holding the shorter man like he was afraid that if he didn't, he would lose him.

“I'm scared, Danny,” Steve said, his breath hitching in his throat and his voice breaking. “I am so fucking scared.” He admitted out loud for the first time since he'd found out he was sick. “It really was just a little bit of poisoning but its called fucking poisoning for a reason, right?”

“I'm going with you to your next doctors appointment, okay? I'm going and we're going to sit down and he's going to tell me exactly what's happening, what all of this means and just exactly how serious it is. I need to know exactly what we're dealing with, okay?” Danny asked and he felt Steve nod against his neck. “You are not alone, Steven, and the sooner you realize that, the better we're both going to be, you stubborn Neanderthal.”

Despite the situation, Steve laughed. Pulling back from Danny, he smiled at him. They both chose to ignore the tears in the other mans eyes.

When the bathroom door finally opened and Charlie stepped out, Danny sent him on his way back into the living room with Sara and the rest of the adults. He wasn't ready to leave Steve's side yet and neither of them were ready for the ambush they knew they'd get when walking back into the room with red rimmed eyes.

“What I said before, at the scene-” Danny started, sounding more nervous than Steve could remember hearing him sound in quite a while.

“When you said you loved me, called me a moron and stormed off like an angry lover, you mean?” Steve asked with a hint of a grin on his face.

“Yes.” Danny bit out, refusing to acknowledge the flush he could feel creeping onto his face.

“You didn't even give me a chance to say anything, you know. Its kinda rude to tell someone you love them and then stomp off the way you did,” Steve informed him, this time all out smirking. Even as pale as he was, Danny couldn't help but think how beautiful Steve really was.

“Okay, asshole, I get it.” Danny said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If you'd given me more than a second to process everything, I would have easily told you that I loved you too, angry spitfire attitude and all.” Steve said with a smile and Danny laughed.

“That's what you would have said? Really?” Danny asked, a shy smile on his face as he looked up at Steve's beaming face.

“I've loved you since you punched me that first day, Danny,” Steve admitted. “Okay fine, maybe it was mostly lust at first but it did not take much for me to fall for you. You're kinda ridiculously perfect for me, Danno.”

“And you figured that out all because I punched you?” Danny asked with a laugh.

“Not many people in my life have punched me like that and lived to tell the tale,” Steve said with a smirk and Danny groaned.

“You're horrible, Steven.” Danny grinned, taking a step closer to Steve and reaching out to place a hand on his partners arm. “You really feel the same?”

“Have I ever lied to you before, Danno?” Steve asked and Danny raised an eyebrow in silent challenge to his words, which only made Steve laugh. “Okay, point. But I would not lie to you about this, Danny, not something this important.” Reaching out, Steve cupped Danny's cheek with a slightly trembling hand. “I love you, Danny.” He said softly, smiling.

Leaning up on the tips of his toes, Danny pressed his lips gently to Steve's.

“I love you too, Steven.” Danny said against Steve's lips, grinning when he felt Steve's own lips form a grin.

“Is it too soon to ask you to move in?” Steve asked and Danny pulled back, just enough to let his forehead rest against Steve's chest.

“You're absolutely ridiculous,” Danny chuckled, wrapping his arms around Steve's middle.

“Maybe,” Steve whispered against Danny's temple. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do, babe. I really do.” Danny admitted, already trying to figure out how he could split his time between his home and Steve's. Eventually he'd give his house up and move in with Steve. Of course he would. There was no way he was going to let Steve deal with whatever this sickness brought on by himself. Hopefully they had time to work out all the logistics of a move, or at least a partial one for the time being. Right now though, all that mattered was Steve and Danny did the only thing he could think to do: he tightened his hold on his partner, breathing deep and letting his eyes fall closed as he buried his face in Steve's chest. This crazy man meant too much to Danny to lose him now. He wanted at least another fifty years with him and Danny knew he'd be damned before he lost Steve. They would figure things out as they went, Danny supposed. One thing he knew for sure? Steve was going to be fine. Danny would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a punch to the gut kinda ending, wasn't it? *sigh* Anyone else think this new information is going to inevitably involve Alex's leaving after season eight? A way to write Steve off the show if it comes back even after Alex leaves, I mean. I really don't even want to think about it, to be honest, but it was the first thought I had when Steve was telling Danny he was sick. I swear, I am far too invested in these men and the characters they play.


End file.
